


The Best I've Ever Had

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: When Lena is late to a lunch date with Kara she walks in on the reporter telling something that they might be the best that she's ever had...





	The Best I've Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You might be the best I've ever had." 
> 
> Firstly, thank you to everyone that is still reading these little shorts, I know that March is almost over now and I haven't even finished FemFeb but I've finally got some free time to do some writing! I handed in my essay last week, and now I'm home again after a few days away visiting my Grandma, so I decided to crack open my laptop and get some writing done. That hopefully means that there will be more ficlets in the next few days.

“Oh wow.” A soft voice caught Lena’s ear as she stepped through the entrance way into Noonan’s café. “You might be the best I’ve ever had.” 

The dark-haired woman bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the smile that threatened to erupt across her face. “You know,” Lena commented, “if I didn’t know that you’re talking to that Sticky Bun I’d be pretty jealous right now.” 

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed in surprise as she spun around on her chair to face the other woman. “You made it!”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Lena asked with an amused lift of her eyebrow.

“You said that you’d try,” Kara replied as she stood up to pull Lena’s chair out for her, “but Jess gave me that look, you know it, the one that says, ‘she’s rammed her schedule full today so she’s probably going to be working through lunch’. The ‘disapproving’ look.” 

“Ah, yes.” Lena chuckled as she tipped her head back to accept the kiss that Kara bent to place upon her lips. “I know that look well… I’m surprised you’re here if you didn’t think I’d be able to make it.” 

“Well, I figured it’d be pretty bad if I wasn’t here on the off chance that you could make it, besides…” Kara smiled sheepishly as she sank back into her chair and waved her hand at her plate of sticky buns. “I needed to have lunch anyway.”


End file.
